This Love, Its Forever
by themiddleofthestage
Summary: "Marry!" I responded. Had Blaine really thought about marrying me? A wave of relief washed over me as I realized that he wanted the same thing as me.
1. Questions & Answers

**This Love, It's Forever.**

**Chapter 1 – Questions & Answers.**  
>I woke up with Blaine's warm arms around me, hugging me closer. After two years he still makes me feel all tingly inside. Every day I wake up and I'm scared that it's going to be nothing more than a figment on my imagination. How did I get so lucky? He was my prince charming. He was kind, loving, a nut for musical theatre and best of all, he loves me. Me, Kurt Hummel, who got shoved into lockers by neanderthal everyday, whose fashion sense changes quicker than days go by, who could hit the high F on the anthem 'Defying Gravity' from Wicked. Me, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. I giggled without even realizing at the thought of him and me forever.<p>

"Baby?" Blaine spoke. That four letter word that still made my heart flutter. Would he ever stop dazzling me? Damn him and his adorable words.

"I'm sorry babe, did I wake you?" I asked afraid my chuckle had awoken my angel.

"No, I was up already. I'm just too comfortable with you by my side." He raised his head to mine and put his hands to cup around my face. His lips pressed against mine to give me a small but passionate kiss.

"I love you so much babe, more and more every day. You're everything to me Blaine, everything." That crooked smile that I loved crept across his perfect face, that same smile I saw at my first day at Dalton. That same day was the day I knew Blaine was going to be mine, forever.

"Baby" He replied. "I have never loved someone as much as I love you and I never will. You're the one I'm going to marry-"

"Marry?" I responded. Had Blaine really thought about marrying me? A wave of relief washed over me as I realized that he wanted the same thing as me.

"Oh…uh, Kurt, please don't freak out…-"

"Freak out? Blaine, I'm relieved not freaked out you idiot! I've been thinking about it for so long and to hear you say it, it's just…you're amazing Blaine."

"I love you Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, always have and always will"

Was this really happening? It didn't feel real. The idea of Blaine & I getting married; I could already picture it, a simple ceremony, an outdoor garden with fairy lights and flowers, an aqua blue colour scheme with…

"Kurt!" he interrupted me. I'd obviously been thinking about this for much longer then I had thought.

"Oh. Yeah?" I replied, startled.

"What are you staring at?

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking"

"About?" He asked persistently.

"Us…and the future"

"What future?"

"I mean after we're married"

"What did you have in mind?" He gave me a face that I couldn't not reply to, but how could I tell him about everything I was thinking about? Our wedding and our apartment in New York which we would eventually move into and it would have two bedrooms so that eventually our child would have his or her own room. He was going to think I was totally crazy. I couldn't have that happening now, after everything we had been through.

"Kurt, are you still there?" He looked at me like I was totally deranged, but hey he probably had a point.

"Oh sorry, what did you ask again?" I asked, trying to give myself more time.

"Our future, you know after we're married?" He replied.

"Oh, you don't want to hear about that. Trust me, I'm just being stupid" I said, hoping that he would buy my extremely lame excuse.

"KURT!" And there was that look I was dreading, that look that made me fall in love with him. His eyes had dropped and his smile had faded, making me feel so, so guilty. Stupid Blaine and his puppy dog face.

"Blaine, that is so unfair! You can't look at me like that because you know I'll always give in"

"Well, then you're just going to have to tell me aren't you?" Oh really Blaine, guilt treatment, I thought. It's so lucky he's the love of my life.

"Fine" I replied. "But promise you won't get mad because it's just me going over the top with things as per usual-"

"KURT, STOP STALLING!"

"Fine" The time had come, he was either going to love it or run away thinking I was a complete nut job. Pretty sure it was leaning toward option two. Here goes nothing.

"Well we would move to New York and find an apartment with two bedrooms, not one, so if we ever have a child they could have their own room. We would get married, before or after, but that's not really the point. I just want to spend the rest of my life with you Blaine, you're it for me."

The way he looked at me, I couldn't tell if he was angry, confused or happy. I had to know what he was thinking or I'm pretty sure I would go insane. At least five minutes went by with us just sitting in silence. I had to break it somehow.

"Blaine, please say something" I was done for; he was going to walk out. Gosh, how could I be so stupid? We've only been dating a year. He was totally going to leave me. I mean any sane person would right? He finally looked at me. My god his eyes were amazing. I swear I could get lost in them if I tried.

"Kurt, all those things that you just said right now, is everything I've wanted since the first day I met you. Every little detail down to the number of bedrooms, and hey maybe we'll get three, so we can have a boy and a girl. I've always wanted a little princess. I'm so madly in love with you babe and honestly, I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life with you.

Did he really just say all that? The amount of weight that I was carrying on my shoulders was suddenly gone. He wanted everything I did and more. I'm seriously the luckiest man in the world. How could I reply to something like that? I was never good with putting my feelings into words because nothing ever seemed to justify just how much he meant to me. He saved me. He brought joy into my life again. Struggling to put my feelings into words, I leaned forward. I intertwined my hands with his, they fit perfectly, like we were meant to find each other. I crushed my lips to his, hoping this would justify some of the feelings I was feeling. The power of our embrace quickened, our kiss becoming stronger and stronger. There was so much passion between us.

I ran my fingers through his curly hair, I loved how it felt. Our lips moved in synchronisation, our embrace becoming closer so that there was little to no air separating us. I could feel the heat of his breath on my skin. I needed to take a breath, but his force was too strong. I struggled to pull away. I didn't want this to end. There was something different about this kiss though, I mean sure we make out all the time but this time it felt different, like our futures had just been sorted and we had made a commitment to each other without really realising it. This is what my future was; he was what my future was. I really needed to pinch myself sometimes. Who knew that my life would end up like this? Definitely not me! I was sure Karovsky was going to somehow mangle into my future and ruin it for me, but he didn't and I found Blaine, everything was just so right. Okay, can't breathe, need air. I pushed him off suddenly, frightening him.

"Sorry babe" I said, trying to catch my breath. "I needed to breathe. I'm pretty sure you didn't need a pass out on your hands" He giggled, that sweet little laugh that I loved so much.

"I really mean what I said Kurt, about our future."

He leaned in for a kiss and gave my lips a sweet soft kiss, signaling that, this particular conversation was over. For now, all I did was return the kiss and wonder about our days to come.

Please review it & tell me what you think, don't be shy

Chapter 2, should be up soon-ish, just have to get it up to standard.

Jess;


	2. Decisions

**Chapter 2 – Decisions.**

**Blaine's P.O.V.**

It had been a few weeks since, Kurt & I had basically declared our commitment to one another without even realising it. I knew I had to do something, but what? How can I make it official, but not official official? I knew it was too early to propose. I mean we've only been dating two years and we're still getting to know each other. I never knew that I would meet the one for me at the age of seventeen, but that's when Kurt decided to walk down those steps at Dalton Academy, so I guess it was pure fate. I mean what if Karovsky never bullied him? What if his parents never sent him to Dalton? What if Kurt didn't live in the district? I couldn't think like that because a life without Kurt, well it really wasn't much life at all. I'll never forget that day, when his emerald green eyes caught mine. They were so clear and precise and they were breathtaking. He was flawless. His skin was like marble, so pale and fragile. I just knew it would be him, it just had to be, and he was perfect for me, and I'm so glad he was.

* * *

><p>"Kurt, are you here?" I asked. I knew what my plan was but before I could put it in motion, there was someone else I had to ask first.<p>

"In the study babe." he replied, I wonder if he would become suspicious that I was suddenly going to 'Chicago'. I mean I was obviously going to Ohio but he couldn't know that.

"I need to tell you something." his face looked like I was going to break up with him, does he not know how I feel by now?

"Oh, what's going on?" I reached out and took his hands in mine, they always fit perfectly. Like his hands were meant to find mine.

"I'm needed in Chicago for a few days, personal reasons. I'll be back by Thursday though." I knew my acting wasn't that great, please let him buy it!

"Oh, is everything okay?" he sounded so worried and it broke my heart.

"Everything's fine babe, don't stress." God, why was I so bad at acting!

"Oh…okay, I'm just going to miss you so much. What am I going to do for three days without you?"

I wrapped my hands around his waist, pulling him into my arms. I always felt safer when he was near me, knowing that nothing was going to happen to him because I was protecting him. God, I never knew you could love someone more and more each day, I've grown accustomed to him with me every second, and these three days were going to be hell! I knew it was worth it in the long run though,

"I know baby, I know. It will go fast I promise, and I'll call you every single night and text you every single second." I pressed a quick, but intimate kiss to his cheek. I was really going to miss these moments. This was definitely going to be harder than I thought.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you have everything?" he asked me for the thousandth time this morning.<p>

"Yes babe, I'm sure. I better get going; I don't want to miss my flight." The time had come to say goodbye. Gosh it was only for three days but it already feels like a lifetime.

I planted a kiss firmly on his lips, tracing my tongue on his. This was it for 72 hours. I had to make it last. My hands were going up and down this back, bringing him closer to me. Making sure that little to no air was separating us. His hands tightened around my neck, bringing me closer. I didn't care who was watching or what they thought, I needed to make him positive that we were better than okay.

"_Flight 282 to Chicago is now boarding. All passengers please report to the gate immediately." _This was it, the time that we were both dreading.

"I love you, Kurt Hummel." I said, looking deeply into his eyes. A single tear ran down my cheek. He traced his finger over my cheek, removing the tear that had just fallen. These were the little things I was going to miss the most, the touches, the kisses, the feelings and the little things he said that made my heart flutter. I was going to miss him more then he would ever know.

"I love you, Blaine Anderson" He placed a simple kiss on my lips and that was it, the last intimate moment for 4 days.

I walked up to the gate and turned around waving a single goodbye to him and that was that.

When I saw he wasn't in the distance, I ran for my life to get to my correct gate. I arrived, just in time. To Ohio, I go!

_**Hey baby, just landed safe and sound. **_

_**Miss you already. I love you Kurt Hummel – Your Blaine. Xoxo. **_

I texted him as soon as I got into the cab, destination: Hummel-Hudson household.

I spoke to Carole a few days before my flight, asking her if I could stay for a few days. She was thrilled, a little confused as to why Kurt wasn't with me, but I told her all will be revealed. I was a few blocks away from the Hummel-Hudson residence when my phone vibrated in my pocket. The smile that came across my face when I saw the word 'Kurt' come up on my screen, I opened the message quicker then I had opened anything in my whole life.

_**Babe, I'm so glad to hear you're safe, I was starting to get worried.  
>Miss you way more, I'm not going to be able to sleep tonight without you by my side.<strong>_

_**I love you Blaine Anderson, so much. – Forever yours, Kurt 3**_

I was not going to cry at a text message, I was not going to cry. As if on cue, I saw Carole running out to greet me. I had obviously arrived without even realising. I opened the door, and pulled her into a tight embrace. She was like a mother to me, she made me feel more at home and loved then I ever did at my actual home. My parents just couldn't accept the fact that I loved another man. Needless to say, I was much for happier with Kurt and his family then I ever was at home, they made me feel so safe and wanted. At 'home' I was lucky to get a "good morning'' from my mum and dad, I didn't really mind though. Kurt was all I wanted and needed.

"How are you sweetie, it's been way too long!" In all honesty it had. It had been months since Kurt and I came to visit, things were just so hectic in New York. Kurt was busy studying fashion, and auditioning for parts wherever he could. I was studying English and Music, there was just no time.

"I'm good Carole, thanks. And I know, Kurt promised to come down for thanksgiving this year" We walked up the driveway and through their front door, Burt (yes Burt, he had insisted on first name basis when he found out I truly loved Kurt. I will never forget that day).

"Blaine, my son. Good to see you! How's Kurt doing? Not causing you too much trouble I hope" The way Burt referred to me as his son, just made everything that much better.

"I'm good Burt, and definitely not, he's perfect" I loved that I never had to hide my feelings for Kurt when I was around his family, there love and support just made it that much easier. It was around 5o'clock when I realised I hadn't called Kurt yet. There wasn't a perfect time but now.

"Excuse me; I'm just going to call Kurt. Make sure he's not getting himself into too much trouble."

"Not at all Blaine" Carole replied. "Send him our love"

"Will do, will do" And I walked upstairs into Kurt's room. Just being in there made it feel like he was closer to me. His room smelt like his sweet scent, figures.

I took out my phone and dialled his number, within the first two rings he picked up.

"Hello?" He sounded like he had just woken up, his voice didn't sound

"Hey babe"

"Blaine?"

"That would be me, yes"

"Ah, I've missed hearing your voice. How's Chicago?"

Oh crap, think fast. "It's nice I guess; wish you were here with me though." Nice cover up, Blaine.

"I know baby, I miss you so much and it hasn't even been a day yet. The next two days are going to be hell!" That was a true statement; the nights were going to be worse. He always sleeps with his head on my chest, allowing me to play with his hair. That's how it's been forever, tonight was one of the few nights when that wasn't going to be the case.

"Just forty-eight hours babe, and I'll be back where I belong. In your arms" That was where I belonged, in his arms. Whenever they were around me or me around him, I swear I could just stay like that forever.

"I like the sound of that" He replied.

We ended the call half an hour later. Kurt told me about his day, and I just sat there mesmerized by the precious sound of his voice, it was like nothing I've ever heard before. So sweet, so…Kurt. It suited him perfectly. That was one of the main things I loved about him, and when he sang, I swear people really need to rip my eyes off of him. He was flawless. He asked me if everything was okay with the 'personal reasons' and I replied never better. I really wish I could tell him but I truly do want to keep it a surprise, I still have to talk to Burt about it. We ended with 'I love you' and that was that. Operation speak to Burt was officially in order.

* * *

><p>After dinner had finished, I asked Burt if I could speak to him alone. This is the most nerve racking experience of my life! I knew that it was worth it, that Kurt was worth it. He took me to his office and sat me down; god knows how I would tell him that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Kurt.<p>

"So Blaine, what did you want to talk to me about? Nothing too serious I hope" He said, starting the conversation. You could tell he knew it was about Kurt, and he was right.

"Well sir" Burt just seemed too informal for this occasion. I continued "You know that Kurt and I have been together for two years now, and I love him more then you'll ever know…we got talking a few weeks ago, about our future, and I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. Well actually I knew after our 3rd or 4th date, but that's not the point. Sir, I want to give Kurt a promise ring, which will eventually lead to an engagement ring but because we're still nineteen, I want to wait until were older. I know you're the most important person in his life, and if you aren't okay with it then I won't do it. I guess what I'm asking sir is for your approval" And thus began the longest two minutes of my life. I didn't know what his answer would be or how he was going to react. He just sat there, saying nothing. Until finally he spoke.

"Will you ever hurt my son?"

"No sir, never. You know how important Kurt is to me, he's everything"

"Do you promise to always be there for him, even when he's angry or when he's sick?"

"Yes sir, always. Every single day I'll be there" I was hoping that my answers would be good enough, they needed to be. If Burt didn't approve, then I don't know what will happen because he is Kurts number one.

"Okay, you have my blessing. But Blaine?" Burt replied. Okay, I was screwed. "Does Kurt know you're in Ohio?" The amount of relief that came off my shoulders was uncanny.

"Not exactly, he thinks I'm in Chicago, for personal reasons. I just want him to be surprised when I asked him sir" That was the truth, I didn't want Kurt to become suspicious or anything, I wanted it to be a total surprise, keep the romance alive. I knew how much details like this meant to my Kurt.

"I understand. Welcome to the family Blaine" Family, something I never really had, but here with Kurt and his family, I felt more at home than I ever did at my real home. This is where I belonged.

"Thank you sir"

* * *

><p>In the next chapter, Blaine returns back to New York with the commitment ring in hand.<p>

Hope you're enjoying it!

Jess.

Xo.


	3. Welcome Home

**Chapter 3 – Welcome Home.  
>Kurt's P.O.V<strong>

Today was the day, the day I have been waiting for 3 days. Go on; call me crazy, a guy who's been with his boyfriend for 2 years can't go without him for just a 3 measly days? But that's what it is, I can't go without him. He's life for me. He's the air I breathe, the sun that shines, he's everything. And when he's not there, everything's just duller, blacker. He's the colour in my life. Would I be that much of a protective boyfriend if I wanted to call the airline? Just to make sure I have every detail down packed (not that I hadn't already checked the gate number and time of arrival about a thousand times already because I had). So I did, I called the airline and to say I was in shock was an understatement.

"Hello, you've reached American airlines what can I do for you?"

"Oh hi, my names Kurt Hummel, my partner will be arriving from Chicago this afternoon and I just wanted to double check the time of the aircrafts arrival?"

"Sir, I'm sorry to inform you but there are no flights scheduled from Chicago to land in New York City until Friday"

What was she saying? That Blaine got his dates mixed up and was actually coming in on Friday and not Wednesday? No, that wasn't possible, he wouldn't lie to me. Would he? I shrugged at the thoughts, I had to get them out of my head immediately, there was no was Blaine was…no he wasn't, he wouldn't do that to me, he wouldn't do that to us.

"Oh" I tried to hide the disappointment in my voice but it wasn't working, not one single bit. "Thank you for your time" with that I quickly hung up the phone. Before jumping to any major decisions, I decided on calling Blaine, I needed to find out what the hell was going on.

After the first few rings, he answered.

"Baby!" he answered. His voice always put a smile on my face, just knowing he was excited to hear from me.

"Hey, how you going? All set for tomorrow? There's someone over here that misses you very much!" the last part was true to its very core, I have never been so bored for 3 days. Sure, it was good to have peace and quiet for once and it was nice not to have to clean up after Blaine, and I could actually sit on the couch and read Vogue without him coming over and distracting me with kisses (I guess the last one wasn't so bad after all), but without Blaine in our apartment, our home, something just didn't feel right. It just felt so empty.

"I'm good thanks baby, and yes I'm so glad to be coming home, I have something to show you when I get back, I think you'll like it, well at least I hope you do" Blaine giggled after he finished that sentence and it was enough to make me forget why I was 'mad' at him in the first place. Whenever he laughed, I felt all kinds of fuzzy inside; it was the sweetest thing I've ever heard in my life.

"Can't wait babe, so what exactly are your flight details again?" I had to put the question in there somewhere; I just had to know what was happening. It wasn't like Blaine to lie, or get things mixed up; he was the organised one out of us two.

"Well, I get in tomorrow at 4.30pm, at Gate 6. I can catch a cab home if it's easier" the despair in his voice was heartbreaking. Of course I was going to pick him up, had he lost his mind! Do you know in all those romantic comedies where when 2 people have been apart for a long period of time, and they finally meet each other eyes at the airport and they run to each other and just don't let go? I wanted to experience that with Blaine. I just wanted to be back in his arms. Liar or not, I needed him. I'm sure there was a damn good explanation behind this misunderstanding, and we'll figure all that out, but as of right now, he needed to know I wanted to be there.

"What? Babe, no I'm coming to pick you up. No ifs or buts, I'm not going to let a cab drive you home, that's just extra time I don't get to be in your arms" I said. I could've sworn I heard him blush on the other end, you're probably thinking, it's impossible? Yeah it is, but I know Blaine and I know just what he'll do.

"Sounds perfect, see you tomorrow! I love you" and with that, he hung up the phone, quick enough before I got to reply those 3 magical words.

I guess I'll just have to wait until tomorrow.

XXX

**Blaine's P.O.V.**

**Hudmel Household. **

"Burt, Carole, thank you so much for letting me stay, I honestly can't thank you enough" I said, I was just so grateful of everything they have done for me, not just now but for the past 2 years. They were the family I always wanted and I was so so glad to be a part of it.

"Anytime son, you're always welcome here, you know that. Next time make sure Kurt's with you ok?" Burt replied. He was so much of a father figure to me and the way he always referred to me as 'son' pulled on my heart. He was literally the best father ever.

"I will, don't you worry about that" I said with a laugh. The next time we came to Ohio I wanted him here, hopefully wearing his ring and actually aware or my proper destination. I hope he didn't look too much into the return or else, I'll be done for. "Burt, I was wondering if I could talk to you for a second. I just wanted to tell you about the plan".

"Sure kid, anything" I felt like I owed it to Burt to at least tell him what I had planned, it had to be picture perfect. I needed to make him believe he was the most precious thing in my world. "So, what's the plan?" he said.

"Hey bro, good to see you! Take care of Kurt for me" Finn said, the way his relationship between Kurt and him seemed stronger every time I came for a visit blew me away. They had come so far. Kurt filled me in on his crush for Finn and the way Finn used those words in his basement. They acted like true brothers now, and Finn was the 'best big brother ever', or so I've been told.

"I will don't you worry, thank you guys all so much once again, I'm sure Kurt will call you shortly after. Speak soon!" and with that I was out the door, and one step close to see Kurt.

XXX

**KURTS P.O.V**

_**LaGuardia Airport.**_

I could see Blaine in the distance. Should I run, should I wait, should I walk? I didn't know what to do. I was so happy to even get a glimpse of him; I've missed him so much. I began walking towards him, hurrying. We locked eye contact and after that everything just went black, all that mattered was me and Blaine. We rushed towards each other, not caring who we bumped into along the way; it was just me and him. We finally reconnected after what seemed like months. I pushed my lips to his, searching for my missing puzzle piece. His lips traced mine as he slipped his tongue into my mouth, this is where I belonged. I brought my hands around his neck, bringing him closer to me. He kissed me back, willingly. I missed that mouth so much, the way he, by a simple kiss, made me feel beautiful. I would never want anything more. I pulled away slightly.

"Hi" I said.

"Hi" he replied, in that voice that made me fall completely in love with him.

"Your back" I said, blushing. I looked deep into his hazel brown eyes; they were one of my favourite things about him. The innocence in his eyes and his vulnerability, they were beautiful.

"I am, and I'm never leaving you again" with that, he brought his lips to mine to plant a single kiss on my cheek. It was moments like this made my heart flutter. I'll never forget the day he said 'I'm not very good at romance' please! He was perfect, in every, single, way.

"I love you baby" I said, it had been too long since those words last escaped my lips.

"I love you more Kurt Hummel" hearing those words come out of his mouth made my 'accusations' seem that much more stupid. This was Blaine were talking about, after all.

"Let's go home" I said, and with that, we were off to pick up where we left off. At home.

**XXX**

**Their Apartment.**

**Blaine's P.O.V**

I needed to ask him, sooner rather than later. The suspense was killing me. We had been home for a couple of hours, snuggling up to each other on the couch while watching and going through a variety of Disney movies, we were onto 'Aladdin' now. With Kurt's arms around me, I have never felt safe. I excused myself and went to get the ring. I figured I didn't need anything to extravagant because this was home now; this is where our life together begins. Say what you want, I'm 19 years old and already thinking of settling down? You just don't understand the amount of love I have for one, Kurt Hummel, he is actually everything to me, without him there's no Blaine and I absolutely cannot imagine my future life without him. I hurried back into the lounge room, and what I expected to see, wasn't there. Kurt wasn't on the couch anymore, he was in the study and what, was he crying? I heard sniffles and I ran like I had never run before. I saw him there in the corner, with tears streaming down his face. I don't understand what's going on. I pulled him into a tight embrace, his head resting on my shoulder; I took my right hand and moved it towards his chin, so he would tilt his head to look at me.

"Baby, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" I said, my heart was breaking.

"No, I mean yes, it's nothing" he replied, he sounded so scared. So not, Kurt.

"Kurt look at me, you need to tell me what's going on. You're freaking me out here babe" I have never been so scared in my whole entire life.

"I need to ask you something, and please be honest with me, and promise me you won't get angry with me okay. I just need to know why you did it" I have no idea what he was talking about but I went along with it anyway. I just wanted to know. Angry though? I was utterly confused.

"I promise baby, just please let me in"

" it w-was the day you were coming h-home" he was choking in between sobs "I called the air-airline to see what time your flight was arriving, and I-I asked what time the ne-new York flight was coming in from ch-chicago and they said there weren't any. I just needed to know why you would lie to me Blaine. We've always been so ho-honest with each other and I just, I don't even w-want to know or think about wh-why you would lie un-unless…" he went silent, crap! Busted, but why did he go silent? He couldn't think I was…cheating could he? He must know my feelings for him by now. Either way, I needed to make this okay. I needed to make this better.

"Kurt honey, look at me, please" he looked at me with those amazing blue-green eyes, that I swear changed colour every day.

"You're right. I wasn't in Chicago, I was in Ohio-"

"Ohio? Blaine, what -?"

"Kurt, please let me finish okay. I need to get this out" he nodded, signalling that I was okay to go on. "I went to Ohio, to speak to your dad. I have to ask you something, but I wanted it to be a total surprise, so after we said our goodbyes and I could see you had left I rushed to the gate that was leaving for Ohio. I had to ask for your dad's permission for something, which I'll explain to you later, and I just didn't want you to know. You had to be in the dark for just this one time, so I went to Ohio and spent my time with Burt and Carole, who send their love by the way" I shot his a smile, that I knew would calm him and lighten his spirits before I continued. "But baby you have to know, that I will never, ever cheat on you. You are it for me Kurt, so even if I get home late one night, or I forget to call or something's are a misunderstanding you can never jump to that conclusion, because- I tried to fight back tears, but in the end they just fell- you're the one babe, you always have been and always will. Never doubt that, ever" he looked up at me, and smiled. His smile was breath taking. I took my thumb and brushed away the final tear that fell from his face. "Okay" he replied. And with that, I pressed and gentle kiss to his lips, to make sure, he knew everything was how it should be. We stayed in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, just re-connecting with each other before he spoke again.

"So, what did you have to ask me?"

It was now or never. I couldn't do what I had originally planned and what I had told Burt, because Kurt needed to know now. I figured this would have been more romantic anyways. I hope he liked it, I really did. "I'll be right back" I said, and hurried along to get the ring. I was back in no time, and re-sat myself in the same position as before and I took his hands in mine.

"The reason why I was in Ohio was before I was asking for your dads about this" I pulled the ring out, and his jaw dropped. He was literally the most adorable thing in my world. "Before you jump to any conclusions, I am not proposing, but I want to, someday. This is just a promise ring for now, that I want to give you" I took out the ring, and placed it where he could see. "It's to symbolise my commitment to you, and our commitment to each other. I will love you every single day Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, so will you do me the honour of wearing my ring?"

**KURTS P.O.V**

Was this really happening? I mean, I was dreaming right. The guy of my dreams, Blaine Freakin' Anderson, giving me a promise ring. I couldn't believe it. The ring was beautiful. A simple gold band with the word 'promise' engraved on the inside. It was perfect.

"Blaine its perfect, you're perfect. Of course ill wear it" with that he slid the ring onto my third finger of my right hand and said –

"I want your engagement ring – when the time comes- to go on your proper wedding hand. This is just merely another way to say that you're mine" he said. The amount of joy that was in my heart was unbearable. I must've been crying because I felt him wipe away a tear with his thumb that must've been rolling down my eyes. I couldn't begin to put into words what I was feeling, there were simply no words big enough to describe the happiness I was feeling.

"You know, people search their whole lives for that one person who they just click with, and I am so glad I met you when I was 17. I was just so lucky and fortunate that you loved me back, you have no idea how much you mean to me Blaine Anderson, and I just cannot wait until we start the rest of our lives together" I said. I made sure I was looking directly into his eyes because when I looked into them, I saw the most beautiful, most compassionate person on the planet, and even better? He was mine.

"You and me both babe" he replied. A slight giggled escaped his lips, one only that I hear when he truly is happy. As long as I've got Blaine by my side, I thought. Things were going to be pretty damn good.

XXX

* * *

><p>AN: I'm so sorry for the long wait on the update, I had major writing block and I was on holidays for 2 weeks. Hope you enjoyed it! This was probably my favourite one to write so far, so please review, because they make me happy and criticize if necessary, I'm always looking for ways to improve!

Next Chapter: Simple fluff, Kurt admires the ring and sets up something special for Blaine in return. Possible smut ahead? Not too sure!

jessicalorelai, xo.

P.s – Anyone see the AVPM reference I made? ;D


	4. Happy Birthday

**Chapter 4 – Happy Birthday**

Disclamer: I own nothing associated with Harry Potter, A Very Potter Sequel (Starkid) and Glee!

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine's P.O.V <strong>

I woke up to the sound of Kurt fumbling with the draws on his bedside table. "Kurt, honey, what are you doing?" I said, hardly managing to keep my eyes open.

"Go to sleep, I'll be back soon, I promise. I'm just going for a walk"

"Oh-key, be safe. Love you" I stated, Kurt wasn't one for nature or going out on his own. Something was up.

"I will, get some rest. Love you too" he replied. And I drifted off back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Two hours had passed since Kurt had told me he was going for a walk. Something was definitely up. He hadn't texted me, called me and he wouldn't even answer his phone. I had been racking my mind at all the things that could be wrong. Things with us were fine, more than fine actually. We were happy. Kurt loves his ring and reminds me of it every second that he can. We cuddle up to each other every night on the couch while we watch Disney movies, Kurt falls asleep with his head on my shoulder and then I bring him to bed, we fall asleep and wake up next to each other, holding each other. It was simply perfect. But now I was getting worried. I started thinking of all the possible scenarios that Kurt could be in right now. I was so lost. Where could he have gone? I racked my brain for what felt like hours when I saw it, staring right at me in the face. The calendar on the wall said none other than 'June 14th – Mums Birthday' and it certainly wasn't my mum's birthday, and I know for a fact Kurt still called Carole by her first name. Then it hit me. Man I was so clueless right now. My other half was breaking so much right now, and I wasn't there for him to lean on me. I grabbed my clothes as quickly as I could and headed off to the cemetery.<p>

* * *

><p>I found him there. Tears in his eyes. His head resting on the tombstone, just speaking to her. I couldn't even begin to imagine what he was feeling right now, he must feel so alone. So hurt, so angry. I began walking towards him, not knowing if I should be here or not. We locked eye contact and then he ran. He ran into my arms and collapsed, tears streaming down his face his head buried in the crook of my shoulder. My arms instantly wrapped around his back, knowing him I was there.<p>

"Its okay baby let it out. I'm here and I'll always be here" I said. I could feel the tip of my jumper becoming damper and heavier. I didn't know what to do, so we just stayed that way until he had calmed down. Slowly the tears became slower and his breathing began to settle. He slowly released. His eyes red and puffy from the amount of tears that he had cried already. It broke my heart to see him that way, to see him in so much pain. I grazed my thumb over his cheek removing the single tear that was falling. I saw a slight blush form into his cheeks a slight glisten to his eye. His reaction to my small gesture made my heart flutter. I took his hands in mine and lead us back to the tombstone. I had only been here one other time, for Kurt's birthday and every time it got harder. The tombstone read:

"_Elizabeth Alice Hummel – _

_Loving Mother to Kurt E. Hummel and wonderful wife to Burt Hummel._

_We love you for always "_

It took all my energy not to burst out into tears just like that, but I knew I had to be strong for Kurt. He gazed up at me with those crystal blue eyes and said "Thank you for being here today, I would of asked this morning but I didn't want to seem…weak" Kurt weak? Please. He was the strongest, most compassionate person I've ever met. One of the few things he had received from his mother, or so I was told by Burt. "Baby, you don't have to thank me. This is where I belong, with you and your mum" I made sure I had locked his eyes before continuing "and don't you ever say that you are weak. You are the strongest person I have ever met, it's okay to let your guard down once in a while, your already perfect" he chuckled the most adorable laugh in history. "Just thank you Blaine" he murmured. "You are very welcome Kurt".

"Hey Kurt" I asked eerily. "Do you mind if I speak to her? I just wanted to say a few words, if that's okay with you" I kept looking for a reaction to cross that beautiful face. A gush of relief rushed over me as I saw a slight smile was over his face. "I would really like that" he answered. I moved forward slowly, placing myself right in front of the tombstone. The amount of nerves that I was feeling caused my hands to start shaking. Kurt saw what was happening and placed his hand over mine before intertwining our fingers and gave me a slight squeeze. The little things like this always made me wonder how I got so lucky. With my free hand I raised it over to cup Kurt's cheek before giving him a slight but romantic peck on the lips. Funny, I was always the one that told him courage but now I needed to take my own advice. I was so scared, how could I begin to thank this woman. She gave me the best part of my life, she gave me a reason to want to live, and she gave me my life back. I basically owed this woman my life.

"Hey Mrs Hummel" I started before Kurt interrupted me by saying "Elizabeth, she would of wanted you to call her Elizabeth". I started again; the tears were already forming in my eyes. "Elizabeth, I just wanted to thank you for bringing Kurt to me. I know how much he misses you and still hurts because you're not here, but I hope I'm taking away even a fraction of that pain. I would have really loved to meet you; Kurt says we would have gotten along so well. Even though I've never met you or actually spoken to you, you're a very big mother figure in my life. The way you've been so protecting of your son from such a young age and always been so accepting. That's all I wanted for our angel. I just want you to know that I'll do everything in my power to protect him" – Kurt looked at me tears in his eyes with a smile on his face. I was doing well – "and love him until the day he orders me away. He's everything to me Elizabeth and I just want you to know, wherever you are, that he is in good hands. Happy birthday…mum" I pulled back immediately, not knowing I was over stepping or what. Kurt just looked at me and said "Mum, I really like the sound of that."

Minutes passed and we just sat there, my arm around Kurt's waist holding him closer.

"Hey babe, do you mind if we get out of here?" Kurt asked, looking at me for confirmation to continue. I nodded to reassure him. "Usually when it's her birthday I just go home and look through all our old photo albums and watch home movies.

"Sounds perfect to me"

* * *

><p>Hours had passed and we had basically made our way through all of the videos. We sat through Burt and Elizabeth's wedding, Kurt taking his first steps, saying his first word, his first birthday, everything that was relevant. I saw the sparkle return to Kurt's eye every time Elizabeth appeared on the screen, you could see how much he missed his mum. He had fallen asleep on my shoulder, his head fitting perfectly in the crook of my neck. He was stunning when he slept. I lay him down slowly on the bed and went to make us dinner. Today was exhausting, both emotionally and physically.<p>

I was halfway into stirring the sauce when a pair of familiar arms wrapped around me. I turned into him so how foreheads were touching, he seemed better.

"Thank you Blaine" he murmured.

"For what baby?" I replied.

"Just everything with today. I know I'm not much fun on days like this but these past two birthdays have been easier because you've been here, so just thank you"

"You never have to thank me Kurt, that's why I'm here. Through thick and thin remember?" he nodded gracefully.

"Go on, get the TV connected to the computer and prepare 'a very potter musical', we need a bit of laughter today. Dinner will be ready in 10 minutes" I said. Okay I'll admit it, my love for Harry Potter is very rare but this musical is nothing like i've seen before. Everything just seemed so funny and totally awesome.

"Really babe, again?" Kurt said. He must have been utterly sick of it.

"Just once more, WE GOTTA GET BACK TO HOGWARTS, WE GOTTA GET BACK-"

"Ah fine, just because you're a nusane and I love you very much" Kurt told me.

"I love you to babe, now go on. I'll be there in a minute"

* * *

><p><strong>Kurts POV<strong>

Blaine came into the lounge room, two plates of pasta in his hands. Those three years in Milan before he transferred to Dalton must've really paid off. He handed me one of them before squishing up next to me. I loved the familiariaty of his touch and his presence. He really made me feel at home, no matter where I went.

"You know, if you think about it Harry kind of looks like you. Just with longer hair and glasses" I said. The similiarity between Blaine and Harry was hysterical and also kind of scary and it did not help with his Harry Potter obsession. His eyes automatically lit up.

"REALLY KURT, YOU MEAN IT? DO I REALLY LOOK LIKE HARRY?" His eyes widened and the sparkles became effectively clear. He practically yelled at me like a chid would when they saw ice-cream coming. Ah my little hobbit. He truly was adorable. He really knew how to bring a smile to my face even in my darkest days.

"Easy there Potter" I said with a smirk. Before i knew what was going on Blaine was on top of me holding me down by the wrists his hands running up and down my side. I bursted into laughter.

"BLAINE, ST-STOP" he didn't.

"Nope, you made fun of me and my love for Harry Potter. Do you know what kind of phenonema it is?" how did he manage to make full sentences.

"B, IM GOING TO KI-LL YOU. STOPPPP" I tried to get away but his force on me was to strong, I had tears coming out of my arms from laughing so much. He lifted his thumb to my cheek, getting rid of the tear that fell, really Blaine, trying to be romantic while I'm stuggerling for breath. My stomach was aching and he didn't seem to care. He held me down and demanded words that I thought would never come out of my mouth. I squirmed and squirmed but he didn't budge one single bit. Oh how he was going to get it in the mornng.

"Kurt, the only way you're getting released is by saying these words-" he said, still making me wriggle.

"OKAY BLAINE, ILL DO ANY-ANYTHING. PL-PLEASE" I was actually struggling that much to form words that were fluent.

"Say Harry Potter is the best movie ever made and will go down in history. Its better then any musical, including wicked, and is the biggest phenomena the world will ever know"

"ARE YOU CRAZY. WICKED IS EVERYT-THING TO ME. YOU ARE EVIL BLAINE ANDERSON" The tickling intensified and I found myself on the floor of our lounge room. Oh that pain Blaine would feel if these clothes are wrinkled, these are McQueen!

"Hmmm, I guess you like me tickeling you"

"BLAINE, FINE ILL SAY IT" I was at my lowest point, I prayed to Glinda and Elphaba to forgive me. He was going to get it later.

"Harry Potter is the best movie ever made and will go down in history. Its better then any musical, including wicked, and is the biggest phenomena the world will ever know" once his hands were released from me and my breathing had calmed down. I jumped to my feet and shouted "NOT! WICKED IS THE BIGGEST MUSICAL KNOWN TO ALL" and with that I made a run for it. Searching for the bathroom and shut the door behind me. Minutes later I heard a knock at the door. Gee, I wonder who that would be.

"Kurt baby, come on. This is ridiculous... WICKED DOSENT EVEN COMPARE TO HARRY POTTER" really Blaine, this is what you've come to say?

"Nope, im sorry Blaine, but I just don't see what's so appealing about three teenagers that are WIZARDS –

"Hermione is a WITCH" he corrected me.

"Sorry" – I chuckled sarcastically- "and witch that tell the story of their school life that carrys on for SEVEN BOOKS. Its just boring to me" I swear I heard the Blaine gasp from the other side of the door. Blaine didn't reply for a few mintues and I began to get worried. I slowly peaked outside of the door to find that Blaine has disappeared. I made my way to the lounge room to find Blaine there sulking on the couch; my adorable boyfriend, crying over my hatred for Harry Potter. He was actually the most beautiful human being I have met in my entire life. I creeped to the lounge room, trying not to make him notice me.

"Blaine, baby" I said quietly. "Are you okay?" he didn't reply. Crap, I didn't know this meant that much to him. I made my way to the couch, brushed the curls out of his eyes and wrapped my arms around his shoulders, hugging him into me. "B, look at me please" I saw his eyes slowly making contact with mine. "What?" he said. "Im so sorry if I offended you babe, I didn't know how much it meant to you. I promise I will never say anything about it again and...if it will make you feel better, since we've already made our way through AVPS I thought maybe if you could find it in that amazing heart of yours to forgive me, I'll be more then happy to marathon all seven movies with you" to be honest, the movies weren't to horrible, plus Daniel Radcliffe wasn't bad to look at either. I saw a small smile make its way onto Blaine face, there it was. The smile that made my knees turn to jelly.

"Really Kurt, you'll sit through all of those movies for me?"

"Blaine, I'll sit through anything with you. Whether its my favourite show or a something that I wouldn't be caught dead watching, and do you wanna know why?" I murmur. After everything that Blaine had done for me over the past two days, he deserved this.

"Why?" his eyes till dropping.

"Because I love you baby, and not just for your amazing hair" I joked. "I love every single thing down to your stupid, crazy obsession with Harry Potter. I don't know how many I have to tell you this but, you are everything Blaine, remember what we talked about a few months ago. Marrige remember? I meant every single word." I saw a few tears escaping his eyes, his smile still grinning widly across his face. Tears of joy, I was so releaved.

"I love you, Kurt Hummel"

"So what do you say, Harry Potter marathon?" I asked.

"Harry Potter marathon" he agreed.

* * *

><p>AN: amazing readers, I am so sorry for the delayed update. Im still full time at school (Year 9) so with all the homework im struggling to update regurlary, haha. I know this story dosent have much of a story line but I really really hate writing angst, and so far all the storylines ive come up with end depressinglty, SO by saying that, I have finally come up with a storyline that I hope you will like, its very fluffy and very future-ish, which is what I wanted anyway I promise I will try harder to update faster (hopefully, if everything goes to plan it should be every 2 weeks). I hope you liked this chapter, it was really hard to write because I didn't know where it was going + im sorry this note is so long!

Next Chapter: Its 5 months later and Blaine once again finds himself in Lima, Ohio, but this time hes not alone.

REVIEWS MAKE GLEE COME BACK FASTER ;D

Muchlove, jessicalorelai.

Xo.


End file.
